This Was Stupid
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: Bubbles refelcting on her love life and a party she went too. Rated T for sexual themes. My first story, so please don't kill me with how bad it is... BlossXBrick and BuchXButters as well... One-shots...
1. This Was Stupid

This is Bubbles POV and i don't own the PPG or RRB or anything like that...

* * *

><p>This was stupid.<p>

This is the most stupid, idiotic, dumb, thing I have ever done. I don't know why I agreed to go this stupid party, when I knew he'd be there. How he got this way of getting under my skin, I'll never know. All I knew was that when I looked at his blue eyes, blonde hair, and wide smile, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest to try to hug him, kiss him, love him. Of course, I also knew that that was stupid. He was stupid, a stupid boy with a stupid smile that made my head spin, with a stupid way of making me smile like an idiot. Yes he was stupid, but I guess I was stupid too. I was a stupid girl, with stupid hormones falling for that stupid boy. And I was there, I was stupid enough to go to the party. He was stupid enough to kiss me, we were stupid enough to fall in love. We always were the stupid ones, the dumb blondes. And here I am, on his blue bed, laying on his bare chest, my chest bare as well, thinking how stupid this was, stupid of me, stupid of him, stupid of us, stupid us. He's stirring, I think he's waking up. I refuse to move from my spot on his chest. He opens his eyes sleepily and I see his brilliant blue eyes. He smiles his stupid smile that makes me smile and kisses me. Just like that, it was a short kiss, just a touching of lips, but it still felt like the ones he gave me last night, those passionate, stupid, wonderful kisses. He pulls away to stare at me,

"Hey," he whispers,

"Hey," I whisper back.

"I thought you'd leave me by now." he quietly whispers, I'm not sure if he wants me to respond, but I do anyway.

"That would have been stupid." He smiles a stupid smile again and kisses me, more of those stupid kisses. He pulls away again, he cups my face with his hands and looks me in the eyes,

"Bubbles, I know I'm stupid. I fell in love with a stupid girl that I wasn't supposed to even like. And now we're in my bed doing stupid stuff that could get us killed, all because of my stupid self and my stupid emotions." I look at him and smile my own stupid smile.

"Boomer, I'm stupid. I fell in love with a stupid boy because of his stupid smile that always makes me feel better. And now I'm in his bed, doing stupid stuff all because of my stupid emotions and stupid self." He smirks as he pulls me closer for more of the stupid kisses that we want, no, need because of our stupid love for each other.

This was stupid. Yet, it was a stupid I loved, a stupid I wanted, a stupid I couldn't live without and I wasn't about to.


	2. This Was Reckless

This was Stupid is probably better than this one or the next but here... I don't own PPG or RRB or anything like that...

* * *

><p>This was reckless.<p>

It was impulsive, rebellious, reckless, immature, but I guess, so are we. One look at those green eyes and I knew that it was over, my tough act and his. We needed each other, wanted each other. As soon as his eyes caught mine, he just kissed me. It was harsh and rough and impulsive, crazy, and absolutely perfect, I kissed back, with just as much feeling. Soon we were grabbing at each other, pulling each other closer, closer. Butch picked me up, my legs around his waist, our lips still connected forcefully. Someone said something about a room and Butch carried me away. We got to a door he pulled away for a second to tell me to open it. I was pressed against the wall, my legs still around him. His lips moved toward my neck as my hand went toward the door. I opened it and we were on the move again. He carried me through the door and shut it behind him with his foot. He dropped me on the bed with me over him, he stayed there kissing me for a second then quickly got up and locked the door. I propped myself up on my elbows and just starred at him. Willing him to comeback, needing him to comeback, of course he came back, he needed me just as much as I needed him, he was just locking the door. But those seconds without him were torture, I needed him back now, then, there he was. I ran my fingers in his deep black hair, he ravaged my neck with his tongue, I brought his lips back to mine, he bit my lip asking for entrance, I gave it to him. I gave myself to him, and he gave himself to me. It was reckless, savage, dangerous, something we shouldn't of done. But we didn't regret it, it wasn't like us to regret. Now I'm here in his bed, in his arms. I silently slip myself out from his arms. I start walking toward his green bath room, there I turn and look at myself in the mirror. My lips are rough and savaged, my skin covered in hickeys, a little dried blood, both mine and his, was present as well, and yet, I feel beautiful. Beautiful because he did this to me, Butch, my Butch. My hair is a mess, I'm sure his is too. I smile at our recklessness, I hear a grumble and a string of curses coming from the bed room. I smile wider, Butch must be up. I walk slowly into the room, still naked, I realize. Butch is standing next to the bed, looking away from me. He must not notice me here, he put his boxers on, so I stop and grab my under garments off the floor and start putting them on. He hears me then and turns to face me as I finish dressing. He smirks immaturely and strides over to me. He puts his hands on my waist, while I put my hands around his neck. He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear,

"I thought you left." He smiled as I scoff,

"I'd never do something so reckless." I speak, his smile widens. He pulls back from by my ear and brushes his lips against mine,

"I love you, you rebellious bitch." I smile at that,

"I love you too, you impulsive bastard." With that he lead me back to the bed and we fell asleep again. We didn't think what tomorrow would bring, didn't ponder how we'd tell our families, didn't worry how we'd stay together. We're to impulsive to think of the future, too reckless to plan ahead, too immature to think we can't just wing it, too rebellious to follow good advice, and too in love to think we won't make it together.


	3. This Was Dangerous

Probably the wrost of the 3, but i tried... I don't PPG or RRB or anything like that...

* * *

><p>This was dangerous.<p>

It was dangerous when he smiled at me, when he pulled me closer, when we kissed, when he whispered sweet nothings in my ear, but we never did something this dangerous. This was border line suicidal. It started so simple, a peck on the check, a kiss on the hand. But we were selfish, we always are. We wanted more, why, why? It's so dangerous. But we ignored it, for once in our lives we didn't think about the future ahead of us, the consciences were the farthest thing from my mind. We had no plan, we just did what we wanted, it felt so nice. It didn't feel dangerous, oh but it was and it still is. If anyone ever knew that I was here in Brick's arms against his naked body, my body bare as well, who knows what terrible events would occur. But I just couldn't say no. All this danger in head and all I could think about was how his lips felt against mine, how his body sent sparks through mine, how his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. I didn't say no because I didn't want too, the danger is scary but I have to admit, exhilarating. I look over to Brick, his arms around my waist holding me possessively. I carefully move his arms off of me and began putting my clothes on. Once I finish, I look back over at Brick. I move slowly toward him, lower my head and kiss his forehead before turning to leave. I'm at the door now when I hear him,

"Where you going pinky?" I turn around,

"Home, Brick." He looks at me in confusion.

"Home? Why not stay?" I look at him sadness in my eyes,

"I want to stay, but I can't. You know I can't!" I start crying, I can feel the tears, "if I stay, who knows who will find us. It's too dangerous! I love you too much to put you in danger, we can't do this. We were careless! We…" I continue to rant in hysterics as Brick gets up and puts on his clothes and hat. I watch him walk over to me, as I still rant.

"We shouldn't of done this! What will people say? How can we get through this? So many will want us dead! I ju…" With that, Brick presses his lips to mine, I immediately kiss back. We deepen the kiss and the thoughts of the danger starts slipping away again. I feel so safe in his arms. We break apart and I hear him take a deep breath,

"Listen, Blossy, we'll be fine. We have each other and that's all I care about. I love you Bloss, screw the danger. They come for us we'll run or fight if we can. Whatever. But you have to stay with me, you have to promise me you'll be with me through it all." I stare at him for a while, letting his words sink in. When I finally understand I jump into his arms,

"Brick, I love you. I'll never leave you, I promise." He sets me down,

"Then that includes now Blossom, come back to bed with me." I nod and follow him to his bed, where we sleep for the night and forget all the danger. We let ourselves forget because, well, we could handle it, together we were dangerous.


End file.
